Personalities
by are-en1
Summary: I love you, both of you. No matter who you are, you still my Kenshin to me. But I'm not sure both of you love me the way I do" - Kaoru 1SHT END KenxKao


**Author:** are-en1

**Title:** Personalities

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the Roruni character of what so ever.

**Summary:** "I love you, both of you. No matter who you are, you still my Kenshin to me. But I'm not sure both of you love me the way I do" - Kaoru 1SHT END (KenxKao)

**A/N:** I feel bored. So here another RK story I make. **BEWARN=** POV will change from time to time. Oh... as usual, major English error. Don't flame me!!!!

"Talking"

'_**Thinking to self'**_

_(The inner demon bwahahhaha –koff—koff- I mean inner though or consciousness)_

**DAY n PLACE**

**FLASH BACK n END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**OoooOo Personalities OoooOoOoOOOooo Personalities OoooOoOoO Personalities Ooooooo**

She hummed her favorite song while her chin rest against her palm, watching as people running around in the park. Some came with family and some with friends.

She sighs and glances at her watch at her wrist, frowning, and thinking when he will came. He never this late. She sigh again, oh well, he only late about 15 minutes. Probably stuck in traffic jam on the way here.

Large hand block her vision and it starlet her momentarily before a warm voice spoken so gently beside her ears, making her blush.

"Guess who?" say the playful voice.

She smiles, the warmth of the hand was enough clues to whose owner is, "Hmm, let me guess, Leonardo or perhaps the ever charming man Bae Young Jin?[1]"

The owner let out a rich warmth heart laugh that always makes her heart tingling with happiness. She square her shoulder and the hands remove from her eyes to reviles again the playground to her view and the owner move from behind her to her side, "Sorry to disappoint you my lady but this unworthy one just an ordinarily person without fame" He joke and took an empty sit beside her.

Kaoru rise one eyebrow, she never gets to used at Kenshin unworthy tone speech, and to tell the truth it irate her. "Kenshin how may times do I have to tell you not to used that speech. It sound like you were… old"

Kenshin rise one eyebrow matching hers, "Oro Kaoru-dono-"

"And how many times I have to tell you not to call me DONO? Honestly, sometimes I think I hit your head often enough that you think we still leave in Bakamatsu era"

"Ororoororoor. Kaoru-"

"AKHEM!!!!"

He gulps and spoke meekly her name, "Kaoru…" Kaoru when angry is equal to scary

"That's batter. Now why did you late this time?" Kaoru pout childishly.

He chuckle at her cute pouting face, "I was late because I got something for us today"

"O? What is it?" Kaoru smiles widen and her eyes wide with anticipation.

Her excitement was like a child that Kenshin couldn't help but grin at this, "Oh, only this-" He wave's two tickets to her face and grin cheekily when Kaoru snatch those said tickets right out from his grasp.

"Oh wow, we are going to watch 'Haunted Mansion?' I've been dieing to watch it since last week but my work put it off. Come on Kenshin let's go" She did not wait for his answer as she pulls him to tag along with her, eagerly want to watch the movies and spend a day together with him [2]

Both were on the way to set their foot to the nearest theater that only few block from the park when it started raining.

"Oh is raining Kenshin. We have to walk faster" She pulls her boyfriends hand, when it does not move a bit she turns back to him and ask curiously, "Kenshin?"

"Where are we heading anyway?" His voice turns harsh and cold not the warm and playful voice not so long ago. It leaves a cold tingling feeling in her arms and the back of her spine. His golden eyes narrow at her and no warmth trace in the iris that makes her shoulder slump a little.

"Didn't we decide to watch movie today?" Her voice sound a bit sad because of his attitude. Never less, she smiles for him and try to brush the uneasiness in the depth of her stomach.

A grunt of annoyance was her replay, "Movie? Hngh, this guy doesn't have anything else to do than goes to boring places?" He mocks.

She looks to the ground, saddened for a while before she pushes the annoying feeling aside, "So…you don't want to go?" She looks aside. Trying to find a place they could both dry a bit before the rain start worse. Anything to hide and avoided him too see how disappointed she was feeling now.

He sigh tiredly, "Let's go. He already bough those tickets anyway. Though I never understand how he can stand and watch this boring movie"

Kaoru face lit up, "Well, come on, the rain will get worse"

He grunt but nerveless let her pull him to her.

Kaoru smiles widen, strange is it?

That was her boyfriend. Yeah so why did he sound wired like two guys just now? Well he is, he have different personalities. The first time she knows she was so freak out. I mean, talk about buy one get one free in a boyfriend package. She never though she ends up with wired situation.

But don't get it wrong, she actually like both personalities.

While Kenshin seems more humble, warm, friendly, very caring and a little bit clumsy in his account. He was like the sun. And the sun he is.

Meanwhile, the other side of Kenshin was the total opposite of his other encounter personal He is like the thunderstorm. He is cold, self preserve, highly ignorance and very cautions everything and everyone.

And she can't help but thinking back the day she known this fact. Imagine her surprise when he told her this!

* * *

**FLASHBACK **

Her dress is slightly wet because as soon as she few feet from the subway the skies being cruel and pour it content to the earth, she manage to escape and rush to the subway. Squinting her hair from water she was about to take a tissue out of her purse when a blue handkerchief being handed to her.

Surprise by the sudden gesture, she look to the hand that was holding the handkerchief than move towards his longs manly arms wearing short red tee shirt finally her gaze fell into sheepish smiling face.

"Here"

She smiles warily, taking the offering things and dap it into most of her wet spot on her blouse, "Thank you"

He shakes his head, "Bad weather huh?"

She smiles, she did not know why but unlike others feeling, she feel that he can be trusted, "Yeah, barely manage avoid the terrible storm. So urr…" She looks from the handkerchief to the men standing in front of her. Now she taken a good look that guy was not bad, he have long red hair that tie in low ponytail style. He have a violate eyes that makes her wonder if he was wearing contact lenses. Her eyes drift to his check and her eyebrow rose seeing his cheek is flawless from any pimples except a scar that adore near his eye then trail down to his strong jaw making it 'X' sign. It alone manage to set aside of her though of him being female, and he have cute lips that beg to be kiss.

She blushes, shaking the though from where it headed. Of all the time to be an idiot and drooling over a guy you did not knew!

"Urm, here. Sorry I make it wet" She handed the handkerchief while her eyes advert from his face, don't want to caught rudely stare at him now would she? So she trail to appearance to his shirt that doesn't seem to be wet from the weather, **'Probably he got inside before the rain start. Curse his luck'** She almost pout but resisted the childish act, infact her eyes caught a red tee shirt with 'Hot' design as the front and match with his black jeans. Accompany with black sinkers, she raise her eyebrow, this guy was not so bad after all.

A deep rich laughter snaps her attention and she quickly look back at the men face out of reflex.

"Is ok, I hope that help you… drying off. Is all that I got" He smiles sheepishly again.

And she can't help but smiling back. He had a sweet warm friendly voice that makes her ease easily around him. "So, where you heading too?"

"Oh, no where." He was about to pass her shoulder but stop in mid steps as forgetting something before he turns to her he flash an adorable smiles, "Could you wait for me for a minutes?"

She rise her eyebrow suspiciously at his sudden behavior, "Urr sure. Why not" She shrug, is not like the train will arrive in 5 minutes or so.

He smiles before passing her.

She looks at his back curiously and then confuse as she saw he was standing at the auto coffee maker machine before she saw he buy tow hot cup of coffee. He then walks back to her.

"Here, have some" He offer, handing her one of the black hot steaming coffee.

She looks wearily at the coffee then to his faces,

"Urrr, no thank you"

'_**Is he mad? What if he put drugs and rapes me latter?'**_She though wearily.

He chuckle as thought he has heard her thought; smiling convincingly,

"Don't worry; I did not put drugs in it. If it makes you feel batter you can take my picture then MMS one of your friends or batter yet, before you faint you can yell so anyone will notice. I just notice that you shiver from cold and think you wanted something warm" He smiles reassuringly.

Still, she keeps the coffee out from reach.

He shrugs, and then throws the coffee to the bin.

His action takes her by surprise,

"Why do you do that for?"

'_**What a waste of hot steaming coffee'**_ she thought enviously. The hot steaming coffee was calling to her from the garbage can. If not for she already spend every little exchange penny she had to buy the train ticket, she would have bought one too. Beside, the wind is getting chilly.

(That what you got for being too stubborn. Too bad now it gone wasted) The voice inside her head replay sarcasmly

'_**Oh shut-up. My poor coffee'**_ -Sniff- -Sniff-

"Well, since you are not drinking it I'm going to buy the next coffee with YOU standing beside me. I insist to buy you a cup of coffee plus by standing beside me, you can monitor if I behave suspiciously. Please, give me the pleasure of buying this lovely lady a cup of coffee. And who knows, with my charming attitude I can have this lovely lady name? So I can be a good acquaint to her next time we met?"

She can't help but chuckle at his words, _**'What a charmer. Oh well, a cup of coffee sound nice in exchange of this cold weather'**_

"Ok, but no sneaky things" She warn but smiles pleasingly.

"But of course. My name is Kenshin. Himura Kenshin"

"My name is Kaoru. Kamiya Kaoru"

"If you decided that I was good enough to be your friend. Don't hesitate to call me" He wink and handed her a name card.

"As long as you are not my stalker" And Kaoru can't help but chuckle at his shock and mocking hurt expression.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since they had been exchanging e-mail and get to know each other. Kaoru has felt that there were link between them.

Months after that, Kenshin insisted want to met her. Near one of the parks at the station and met around noon.

So here she was, waiting for Kenshin because she was nervous. The way Kenshin spoke at the phone sound urgent.

Her though was leading her into many possibilities because she had like Kenshin very much. He was unlike many guys she had met and seen. And from the way they had met time to time they Kaoru was hook with his attitude. His has been a nothing but perfect gentleman as long as they met.

'_**But what if he wants to met today to explain that he married and already had a wife. With two munchkins on his trail as his sons-daughter. What should I do then?'**_

She bites her lips.

'_**Cruses Kenshin, you can't be all charming and polite just to be out of market. You have to BE the ONE for me. You have too. I will beg on my knee if I have too. But if he DID have a wife and children I will… I will… grab him and strip him and force him into a hot dog costume then and throw him in piles of hungry dos for what he done to me! How dare he treat me and makes me fall in loves with him if he already have wife and children. Yeah, and I will not think of how cute he is in heart shape boxes either'**_

'…………_**.'**_

'_**OMG!!! I SO did not think of that. What am I? A pervy?'**_

(No just a women with lots of hormones)

'_**Oh shudup whoever you are'**_

(Neh) The voice stuck its tongue to her, (We don't want to. That's why we called the voice of reason or consciousness) the voice state as that were the only logical reasons.

'_**Oh get away!'**_ Then Kaoru blinks once, '_**OMG! Am I going insane? I just asked myself to get away. Wah~~~ I am too young to be in Mental'**_

"Kaoru-dono. Are you ok? You look pale"

Kaoru 'Eppp' and jump a foot in the air. Turning she saw the sources of her ramous. Kenshin was standing a feet way from her. And was grinning innocently. And she wants nothing more than to smack the smug look he had plaster in his face. He knew that's he hated people surprise her. What more, she almost had heart attack by this.

"Kenshin, how many times do I have to tell you never sneak around people? And here I was hoping I read at lease 80s with a lot of children and grandchildren running around me. Tugging my dress and cry all over me with their musk while their parent not far and enjoying afternoon tea and with my husband beside me wrapping one arms around me the other to our adorable child."

Then Kaoru keep rambling,

"But noooo you just have shorten my life and instated of all the happy things I can do now I have to reserve grave early and makes appointment with the bishop to redeem of all my sins and coffin maker to ensure that my coffin is the pretties of em all. Do you know the wired coffin had ever made was made from a pervert magazine by this one guy? Saying that he wants to die with the magazine and the naked women photo as his companion? Talk about pervert. No wonder he did not have any wife!"

Kenshin could have seen sweat drop by Kaoru long lecture. Ok… so the first list he had to make is never NEVER ever makes Kaoru surprise or he had to listen a long LONG lecture that not even related anymore, "Aaaa… gomen Kaoru-dono. Sessha…. Aaaa… doesn't mean to surprise you? De gozaru yo?"

Kaoru stops her mid rambling and look at the nervous Kenshin and secretly grown_**, 'Great, now I looked like idiot angry at her boyfriend for coming late'**_ She blush at her private thought. '_**That was not a way to impress your future boyfriend. Must RESISTED temptation to strangle his trout. I know my habit to voice out something will be the reason for me to end up alone'**_

"Naa… is ok Kenshin. I guess I have to apologies to for talking none sense. You know…."

Kenshin chuckle lightly and waves his hand on the air to dismiss it, "Daijobu Kaoru-dono. Is nothing"

Kaoru look relief and smiles back, "So, why did you want to see me Kenshin?" Well, at lease she did not see any women that clam as his wife right now. Or two Munchkins ready to pounce at her and called her aunty or something.

(How do you know? His wife probably hiding behind one of those tree and ready to attack you with knife and all)

'_**Ohhhh, go away you stupid thought and leave my brain alone'**_

(Sorry I can't) The voice if had any appearance at all shrug lightly with teasing smiles in its lips.

'_**And why not?'**_ Asked Kaoru irately

(Well, I have made an agreement with Kami-sama and the Satan it self to make sure that you will not make something stupid like take a bokken and bonk a pretty lady that Kenshin may have call his wife)

Kaoru eyebrow twitch, **'Are you sure YOU'RE my consciousness?'**

(Hmmm wait. I think is written here somewhere. Ah, here it is) the voice took a scroll out of thin air and pull a glasses

( **:- And I'm here by to pledged to make sure my charge will not done something stupid like asking how to totally devoted to Satan and doing strip naked lap dance for him-**)

'**Hey!'** Kaoru protest to that.

The voice stop, (Ummm, why the hell this word in the column??) The voice blink twice and shrug it shoulder (Must be here when Satan itself get insult of the agreement and wrote this while the Kami-sama writing this other scroll, anyway read on ; **and to ensure that my charge will get the proper guidance and a little mischief now and then in her or his life so they action will entertain – us**) The voice stops and blinks and re-read the scroll.

Kaoru eyebrow twitch, **'WHAT?'**

(Oh urm, you know, you not suppose to hear that hehehehhe) The voice sweat drop

'**When I SEE the Kami-sama remind me to mallet him/her- whatever'** Kaoru fume

(Ri…ght. Ok. Continue, **and to ensure that sending me here and in invisible form to the charge so the charge won't hurt me physically if needed** bla bla bla bla bla bla. Ah! here it it's, **and will forever guide my charge until the time she or he went back for judgment. The charge name or this contract is**… hmmmm…. ) The voice slows down, (Hmmm… interesting)

'**WHAT? WHAT?'** Koaru imaginarily jump up and down with anticipation

(It seems I am in charge for Yukishiro Tomoe!) The voice squeal (Wow, how I get end up with you anyway?) The voice looks at Kaoru questionably.

THUD

'**WHAT? Whose the hell is Yukishiro Tomoe?!'**

(Oh she is… wait, why did I get this contract again? Dammed, I need to clean my office regularly. The contact is lying around everywhere. Sorry. I took the wrong scroll. Yukishiro-san is my FORMER charge and dies in Bakamatsu era. We had our fun. You should see her face when I mention I was real. –sigh- To bad mental hospital was not back then. We could have much more fun together) The voice squeal happily.

'**Well, what happened to her anyway? How she get kill?'** Kaoru curiosity took over her.

(Hm? Oh she get kill by her husband the Battosai himself ) The voice shrug as if it was nothing.

And Kaoru twitch, **'Husband? Are you the reasons of this relationship she had with the Battosai? The MAN slayer?'**

(Yes, of course. Who you think made all the chaos for?) The voice took something out of thin air, (Oh here it is. Your contact. The rules still the same but your name in it. See? Kamiya Kaoru, with date birth and all information!!!)

And Kaoru sweet drop, **'I think is best I'll be in my own. Listening to YOU can get me to kill someday'**

(But.. but…)

'**BYE!!'** And Kaoru cut the link

(You did not hear the end of the story yet!)

SLAM – Like a door being shut. Kaoru imagining clap her hand together and smiles widely, **'Good riddance!'**

"Kaoru-dono. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Wha-?" Kaoru look confuse a little.

Kenshin face concern, "Well, you were spacing out for a while. Are you sure you ok?"

"I'm… fine.. just thrill" Kaoru sweet, every system in her body is running amok and she still can't believe she dose out on him. And it's not even funny!

Instated Kenshin just smiles and uncharactedly took Kaoru hand and hold into his warm hands.

'Wha-?" Again Kaoru was left speechless by the sudden action.

"Kaoru, there is something I been meaning to asked since the day we met"

And she feels her heart pounding loud, "Yes?" She say breathlessly.

"Kaoru, will you be my girlfriend?"

And the sound of the heart thumping faster, "G-girlfriend?"

Kenshin stare at the ground, "Yes. I know this is a bit rush and you only known me for about few month and you haven't met my family yet or known that much about me but Kaoru, I.. I really love you. From the day I see you drench in rain in the subway, I fall in love with you. I know this sound mushy and all and only happened in novel romance or something but Kaoru, I am sincere when I say I know you there one from the day I look at you-"

'**He wants to make me an official girlfriend? YESSS!'**

"YESSS!!!" She voice out a loud cutting Kenshin more rambling.

"You do?" He looks disbelieve and yet slowly, slowly his face broke into warm smiles and he hug her. Spinning her into the air.

And Kaoru can't help but chuckle at that. It took 5 more round of spinning before he put her feet to the ground and he fall down to the ground. Swirl eyes and all.

Kaoru laugh beside him. Petting his head to help him get over the dizziness.

'_**What are you thinking more Kaoru, here infront of you, a men that have everything loves you back. What more do you want?**__'_ She smiles back and looks forwards.

Never though the cupid will be so kind to have met her with this men. She sigh and look at the skies, she can already picture her cupid, wearing his white dress and holding the bow were sitting in one of the cloud looking rather annoyed than happy, he had a spiky black hair and he keep mumbling and grunting something. She squint her eyes to take a batter look at her cupid and almost fall in her but when she see the cupid look exactly like Yahiko and he was not happy, infact he look down to boredom. She eep and wave her hand up in her head, trying to dispel that horrible image from her mind.

_**'If Yahiko is her love cupid'**__ S_he shiver, _**'Let just say he down right acceptable being a devil than a cupid'**_**.**

"Kaoru-dono, you alright?"

She blush, the red color seep into her skin and she can feel her skin burning, embarrass being caught day dreaming, "Yeah, everything fine. Why wouldn't everything fine?"

"Urm, because you look flush?"

"I did? MOU!! Is the hot weather" Blame it to the weather, she fan herself so she look like she was extremely hot, but Kenshin have this strange look in his face. She frown then advert her eyes to the skies and notice that the skies has turn gloomy and ready to rain, _**'Ops, no wonder he did not buy that. Thehehehhe'**_

She grin sheepishly. "Urm, what I mean was... hey it's almost rain. we batter get out of here and you know, before is really rain and we caught and get wet" She look around her, searching for a shelter and mainly because she was so embarrass she can't even look at Kenshin now.

Kenshin soft voice spoke to her, "But Kaoru there is something important I would like to tell you"

Kaoru shake her head, she hardly listen to Kenshin with the thunder is playing in the skies and small rain has start pouring. "Man, is raining. Kenshin we have to get out of here" She stand up ready to run to safer place when she notice he did not respond she look back at him and touch his arms, "Kenshin?" She call to him but was not prepare when he snatch his arms from her grabs.

"What are you doing women? Touch me like that? Do I even know you?"

Kaoru feel something wrong, Kenshin never snap at her, "Kenshin, are you alright?"

The men shove Kaoru hand in his shoulder and grunt angrily, "God's where am I? And who the hell are you? Don't act familiar women because I don't know you" The men with burning yellow eyes, eyeing Kaoru with distrust.

"Kenshin are you joking? Is me Kaoru and why with this attitude?" Kaoru voice quiver, hurt by Kenshin reaction. What went wrong, she wonder. He was so nice just now and suddenly…. Is like his a different person.

"Kaoru? I did not remember you, get off. I need to get out of here. And don't follow me… creep" Kenshin run the opposite direction

Too shock to even move, Kaoru look at the direction Kenshin went, _**'Kenshin? That couldn't be him… could it?'**_ And the rain keep pouring, drenching her to the bone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Day…**

"DIFERENT PERSONALITIES?" She shirks.

The men close his eyes as he let a finger massage his forehead, "Yeah, that was I was trying to tell you yesterday. Unfortunately I don't have the time to warn you about it"

Kaoru slump into her chair, "How can this happen?"

"Trustfully I also did not know I have different personalities until 12 years ago when I was 11. Is my friends who told me that my attitude change when I got hit by the rain. I become more air headed and easy to provoke. At first is hard to believe but then I did notice I blackout every time is raining and after they record in video as a proof, I must admit I was surprise myself."

"So... how you get different personalities?"

"I never tell you have I? My childhood was not something I want to remember about. My parents always argue upon each other and sometimes my father beat mom and me when I was just but 5 years old boy. There one time he beat me in the rain until I almost died if not for my mother found me when she return from work. I guess I developed the other personalities back then."

"I'm... sorry. I did not know"

"Is ok, you deserve to know. When I was about 7 years or so my uncle found me beaten and half conscious in a street near my house and he forces me to tell the truth. He faces my father when I told him that my dad was drunk and was beating my mom in the house and I was trying to get help. He calls the police and they prison him for a long time. My mothers were half dead when my uncle found her. After 3 months she passes away. Being my father was in prison and my mom dead, my uncle take me under his wings."

Kaoru scoot closer to Kenshin and pat his arms, "I'm sorry. I did not realize I open your wound" She spoke rather guiltily. She did not mean for him to remember his painful past.

Kenshin shook his head, "No, is a pain memory, yes. But over time I get used to it. It makes me who I am today" Kenhin turn to look at her baby blue eyes, "But Kaoru, I'm serious when I say I love you. I just feel you are 'the' one for me. So please, won't you give a time to accept both of me?"

Silence blanket both of them before Kaoru clear her voice box, "I guess, is kinda wired but give it times, I think we can make it" She smiles at Kenshin, "Thanks for telling me about this"

**END Flashback **

* * *

So here she was, getting to know both side of Kenshin. While the sunny Kenshin is nice, the rainy sides of him were the opposite of Kenshin.

Sometimes, when she with darker side of Kenshin, she has this feeling. Like he does this on purpose. Annoying her. But she did not mind, it what makes him, him.

Beside, she know, even the darker side of Kenshin didn't like her now. Sooner or latter he will come around. She guess because of his past that he doesn't easily trust people. She rather take the chance because she knew, she love them both.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A WEEK AFTER THE DATE, SATURDAY...**

She pace quickly on the pace of the floor, her shoes hitting the shopping mall tiles. A genuine smiles cross her face, lighting her face. "Kenshin will be so surprise. I finally got the chance to buy Aoflex, I knew he like it" She fingers the Aoflex ticket lovingly. "He been dying to see the movie since forever. Action will be good for him, he like action film" She chuckle, now is her time to surprise him.

TIP TAP

She froze her steps, missing the rain about an inch. She retested back and stood at the shelter of the mall. She look towards the skies and notice the skies has darken, thunder echoing one another and rain start pouring heavily, "Is raining" She said a little bit disappointed, "I guess the rain version of Kenshin have to date me today" Is not like she hated him, she love both of them. But he was so moody that she never understands him. She chuckle lightly, already imaging him grunting because he have to date her, "Oh well, he have to get used to it. I also have to date him sometimes, beside, I love how he grunt that was so cute"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KENSHIN HOME**

"Kenshin open this door, I know you inside. Come-on, you say we going to watch a movie today and I gotta pick" She kick the door before she bangs it again.

A grunted Kenshin open the door, "What do you want?" He scowls

Kaoru brush his attitude, already used to it, "Come on, you promises me that I can pick the movie today"

He brushes her hand roughly from his arms.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru feel like something wrong, usually no matter how annoyed he is, he never acted this way.

He scoff and look at her, menace clearly written at his face, "You promise to go out with **'HIM'** not me. You never like me. All you want is **'HIM'**. Too bad, I did not like you"

Kaoru feels her heart breaking, is that what he was thinking? That she did not love this side of him, "But Kenshin, I did like you"

"NO! You're lying. You only see **'HIM'** when you go out with me. You never like my attitude, go away Kaoru. I don't like you at all" with that he slams the door at her face.

Hear brokenly she walk like dead zombie from his house, completely soaked to the bone. The movie ticket slide from her hand to the wet ground.

------------------------------------

**SUNDAY.....**

"Break off, but why Kaoru? I already tell you that I love you"

She put a hand in his mouth, no, she did not want him to keep continue this charade anymore. "Kenshin, I knew that you love me, but the other you not"

"Kaoru, please, don't do this"

"I love you, both of you. No matter which side are you, you still my Kenshin to me. But I'm not sure both of you accepting me. Willing to love me. I can't keep on dying hope for that Kenshin. Know this, I really really meant it when I say I love you. To me, both of you who makes you, you today, Kenshin. I'm sorry, but I can't stay if knowing only one side of you that really love me while other hates me. I'm doing this for you Kenshin, for us"

In the background she can hear thunder roaring angrily at the skies and she did not know if the rain that was hitting her face or her tears, but this pain in her heart was something that she never feels before. Is more painfully than she feel when she broke off with her pervious boyfriend and she knew why. Because she loves this man infront of her so much, regretless what personalities he have,

"I love you. Good bye" She said softly and turn to leave, she will not appeared weak. She have been trough this over and over again and she will get trough this also. She can forget about him, in time. Just like all others. But for now, she needs to cry her heart out, she need to realize the pain she held inside. So she runs to across the street, away from him. Away from this heartache.

And she did not know since when she hated rain so much.

"But Kaoru I did love you" He shout.

She froze, _**'Did he? but is not Kenshin, is raining so that means'**_ She look back and saw only his back against her. He turns slowly towards her, his eyes hidden behind his fiery bangs. But she knew who has spoken to her and her hearts flutter with warmth, yes, is raining so that can only means...

"KAORU!!!! WATCH OUT!!"

She turns her face to her side and her vision froze. A red car was coming towards her and fast, she knew she have to move but her feet refuse so, is like her feet glue to the street and no matter how she order her body to move she just can't. So she watches helplessly in slow motion as the car speeding towards her before she feels an impact that shoves her across the street.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMEN? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

His angry voice feel into deft ears as she watch the red car skied to the place she once stood and because of the wet road, it slide and collide with the street lamp not far away from her. The sound of the metal hitting the street lamp echo loudly before a breaking window sound accompany after that, and thunder roaring loudly in the background. She can feel like all being pause and now the play button is being push. Everything playing back and she can feels her body shaking and her heart beating loudly, the thought of what might happened to her if he did not push her aside play into her now working mind and she can't help the tears that slowly slips away from her eyes, mix with the rain.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" He shakes her, thinking that she need some push to come back to reality

She smiles and said in shaky voice, "You save me"

He look annoyed and answer gruffly, "Of course I am. Did you think that I just watch and let you die back there?"

She ignore his irritation voice and say with happiness next, "And you say you love me"

He grunts, "No I did not. I'm not the mushy kinda type. That Kenshin job"

She hug at him and he shirk, "Oi Oit, women. Let go"

She giggles and hugs him tight, "I heard you say you love me. And I know you love me if not you will leave me to dead"

He try to push her from him, irritated that she hugging him, "Oit, women, stop hugging at me. Alright, alright I did say I love you. Happy?" He says in not so sorry tone.

She laugh, truly laugh. She knew that the closets thing he will allowed as to her, "I knew it, I love you too" She giggles and hugs him tighter. After all that, she finally loved.

He stoke her already soaking wet hair and finally hugs her back, "Yeah, whatever" He stare ahead, he can't believe he finally admit his feelings to her. He always though that she never love him, just the other side of him. She was special, and after what they just being trough, he fears he can never let her go again. "Let's get out from here. We are soaking wet" He jokes lightly.

Kaoru nodded and using him to help her stand up. Her legs was still shaky after the near death experience. She turns to the car and saw people already gather around the accident spot and help the driver.

"Let's get out from here. The police will want to know what happened"

She nodded and with his help, walks away from the screen.

**OoooOo Personalities OoooOoOoOOOooo Personalities OoooOoOoO Personalities Ooooooo**

[1] Leonardo you could probably guess Leonardo from Titanic =P

Bae Young Jin = Famous Korean Actor

(**A/n:** Sorry can't help it since I am one of his many fan =) But I dont own them. Just borrow for my fic XD)

[2]. **A/n:** Don't own Haunted Mansion either

[3] Aoflex = I dont remember this movie. Sorry I think is within year 2006. But heck, I dont own them

Daijobu = Is ok

De gozaru yo = something that Kenshin always utter out of politeness.

Gomen = Sorry / I'm Sorry

-Dono = Address to women. Commonly used in Bakamatsu era. Like "Miss"

**A/n: **I have done this story a long time ago and forgot to post it. Like in year 2006 or something. Anyway, hope you all enjoy it. It's been a while since I wrote a story. Sorry for bad grammar and all. =p I know I should beta it. But I don't feel like disturbing people. =o Thanks for your kind review.

Date publish = 4 June 2009


End file.
